


Elimination Round

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I hate myself for this, M/M, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, but actually dont, first anon fic pog i dont plan on claiming this, read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream is on the verge of losing his closest friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Glowsquid (Minecraft)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	Elimination Round

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself uihate myself i hate myself i hate mysfl i lhate my slef i hetle mysaelt

Dream had been coming to the darkened cove since he was young, maybe thirteen years old. It was cold, there, one of the few places in his home village that would cool him down in the hot summers. That wasn’t the reason why he kept returning, though; the first time he had ever visited the cove, he had made a friend.

A beautiful creature, it returned to the cove every full moon, something Dream had needed to learn the hard way, having returned every night for a month, waiting for his friend to appear. It had no name, but Dream had spent years trying to figure out what species it was, trying to identify his friend, and had finally found his answer in a dusty book of a library, one that looked like it had not been touched in years.

A glowsquid. 

It was a good explanation, actually. For the darkened cove. The glowsquid’s tentacles didn’t really give off much light, just enough for it to be visible in the water, but that was okay. The moon provided just enough light for Dream to see his own hands, his reflection in the water. The cove was the only place he felt safe enough to remove his mask, the glowsquid unable to tell anyone what he truly looked like. 

Now, at 21 years old, Dream found himself on the verge of losing it all. 

The government of Minecraft, the controllers of all the servers, private or public, had recently announced that they would be putting out a vote between three mobs, killing all but 1 to extinction. The first was a magical being, an iceologer known as a member of a larger species called illagers. The second were peaceful grazing animals, bright and eye catching, covered in flowers and called a moobloom. The third… the third was the glowsquids.

This had happened already once before, the year prior. A hostile night prowler known as a phantom had been lucky enough to survive the vote, and the two slaughtered mobs had been forgotted, fading into history as a memory of what could have been.

Dream could not let this happen to the glowsquids.

He was lucky, at least, in that he had recently become vastly popular across Minecraft, had thousands, maybe millions, of people at his beck and call. He could save them. He could keep his friend. His…

Dream looked down into the water of the cove, watching as the full moon slowly rose, illuminating his spot on the stone. He pulled off his mask, ran a hand through his hair and waited, patiently, for his friend to arrive. Sure enough, the faint glow of the creature’s tentacles streaked through the water toward him, and he reached a hand out, petting its slick skin.

“Hey,” Dream whispered, leaning closer to the glowsquid, a warm feeling in his chest. “Hello.” The squid chirped in response, pressing against his hand.

“They’re trying to get rid of you,” he said, closing his eyes briefly and leaning closer. “They’re trying, but I won’t let them.”

\------

The votes took place a month later.

Dream and Sapnap and a few others sent out a message, telling everyone to save the glowsquids. Dream… wasn’t entirely sure why the others had wanted the glowsquid to stay, but he definitely wasn’t upset about it. He had expected the others to want the iceologer, for an added challenge. One of his close friends, Tommy, had voted for the mooblooms and had made that decision very public, something that had worried Dream for a moment. 

He was lucky, though. 

Mooblooms were out first round, and Dream watched on a projection as a young man tapped away at a laptop and a message popped up in his logbook. 

_ 1,000,000+ Entities Removed _ .

They were just… they were just gone. Like that. He heard Tommy swear loudly, Wilbur grumbling away next to the boy. Tubbo left the room they were watching the projection in, and slowly, without him even realizing it, Dream stumbled to his feet and did the same.

Before he even realized where he was going, Dream found himself at the cove, ducking under the rotting hull of the shipwreck that blocked the entrance. The moon wasn’t out. It wasn’t even nighttime, but as Dream stared into the dark water, he could make out a faint light towards the bottom. 

He dipped a finger into the water, watching ripples flow out from the disruption. His friend didn’t move. Slowly, Dream eased his whole body into the water, then dove under its surface to find his friend. As he got close, the glowsquid shifted almost imperceptibly then whizzed behind him, tentacles spread threateningly and casting light over Dream’s body, and he turned, arms raised, chest tight from the lack of air; it shouldn’t have been possible, but he felt like he could see the glowsquid’s eyes widen as it dove towards him, shoving the top of its head against his body and aggressively shoving him to the surface, where he gasped, choking just a little bit.

It glared at him, somehow, and Dream winced, looking away. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I worried you, I just… I had to see you. Just in case.” The glowsquid chirped at him, and he sat himself down on the edge of the water, by the walls of the cove, holding his friend in his arms. “I want to believe I’ve done enough, but… I’m scared. What if I failed you?” He pressed a kiss against the glowsquid’s skin, closing his eyes tight.

He let himself take a few seconds, just sitting, breathing with his most trusted friend, before pulling up the projection to watch, seeing the vote fluctuating wildly, only two minutes left before one of them would be gone forever. As a final effort, he pulled out his logbook and sent a public message, a plea to save the glowsquids, and closed it, staring as the vote slowly started to even out, 49 and 51, switching between the two as the time ticked down.

_10._ Iceologers in the lead.

_ 9 _ . Glowsquids in the lead.

_ 8 _ . Iceologers.

_ 7 _ . Glowsquids.

_ 6 _ . Iceologers.

_ 5 _ . Glowsquids.

_ 4 _ . Iceologers.

_ 3 _ . Iceologers.

_ 2 _ . Iceologers. Dream felt his upper lip trembling, his grip on his closest friend tightening.

_ 1 _ . Iceologers. Tears pooled in his eyes and he bit down on his lip, refusing to let them fall. He looked down at his friend, his chest tight and his heart shattering. 

“I love you.” He whispered, watching the vote come to an end.

_ 0 _ . Glowsquids.

The tears finally fell, and he let out a victorious cry, falling into the water next to his friend, next to the one being he loved, and finally let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret everything blame the gc


End file.
